CUATRO ERRORES HACIA LA RESOLUCIÓN
by Adrel Black
Summary: Una noche como cualquiera otra en el Gran Londres, dos hombres aburridos y una botella de bourbon sin abrir. El resto es historia./ Esta historia participa en el RALLY "THE GAME IS ON!" del foro I am Sherlocked.


Ha sido un mes difícil ¿no?, el bloqueo, nunca lo había sentido con tanto ímpetu y lo peor es que creo que entre más me aferraba a sacar una historia en limpio más se me escapaba. En fin, pude arrancar esto a mi cerebro.

Las puntualizaciones de costumbre:

Este fic participa en el **RALLY "THE GAME IS ON!" del foro I am Sherlocked.**

 _ **Disclamer.-**_ Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen (ni siquiera John, aunque debería ser mío), pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, el contexto pertenece a la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat y no sé quién más, yo solo escribo por diversión y para que el Imperio Baker se apodere del mundo.

Mi querida _**Lenayuri**_ , que me tolera a horas intempestivas y con mi montón de trivialidades y que además se toma la molestia de hacerme sentir mejor con sus comentarios es a quien le debemos el beteo de este fic.

Otra cosilla, hay una escena algo subida de tono, no creo que haga sentir incómodo a nadie pero por si acaso yo aviso, por eso el rating es M.

Por último: Marchar Separados pero Atacar Unidos! Gloria a **Baker Street**.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **CUATRO ERRORES HACIA LA RESOLUCIÓN**

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

 **Edición**

 _ **Lenayuri**_

* * *

Primer Error: Obviar El Problema.

Era una noche extraña de mediados de enero. Afuera hacía un frío cortante, pero allí, dentro del 221-B el ambiente era de una agradable tibieza. Había comenzado la semana con el caso de unas joyas legendarias, una familia sumamente rica que había contratado a Sherlock para que encontrara al ladrón.

Obviamente Sherlock le encontró en un par de días, el hombre que era cabeza de aquella familia les había expedido un cheque, que Sherlock tomó sin apenas mirar, dándoselo a John. Cuando el médico lo miró sintió un nudo en la garganta, en ese cheque había un número que dobleteaba fácilmente el sueldo que alguna vez tuvo en la clínica, el pago de todo el mes.

Depositó el cheque al completo en una cuenta que compartía con Sherlock, de la cual el detective, rara vez tomaba un centavo y de la que John usualmente pagaba el alquiler y los víveres.

Aunque aquel día John se tomó una libertad.

Sherlock parecía tranquilo, el caso había sido rebuscado, peligroso y ahora estaba resuelto, la cacería había dejado al detective de buen humor, estaba sentado en su sillón, con un libro de química en las manos, sus ojos volaban por las páginas.

John sacó una botella de bourbon que había comprado, de un paquete color marrón alargado, tomó un par de copas de una repisa y se acercó al salón.

Sherlock lo miró en silencio. John sirvió las dos copas y ofreció una al detective.

— ¿Estamos celebrando algo? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Un caso cerrado —aclaró el doctor.

—Cerramos casos todas las semanas.

— ¿Sabes lo que nos pagaron por este caso?

—Irrelevante.

—Bien, entonces bebamos simplemente por el placer de beber —Sherlock miró la copa, con un gesto que a John se le antojó de desconfianza, — ¿qué pasa, temes que te envenene?

— ¿Lo harías?

El doctor solo sonrió. Sherlock se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un poco. John hizo lo propio, el sabor era ligeramente acaramelado y tenía el olor propio del licor hecho a base de maíz, a John se le antojó… cálido, era bueno estar bebiendo esa tarde con la curiosamente silenciosa compañía de Sherlock.

Ambos vaciaron sus copas en silencio, John llenó una y otra de nuevo.

— ¿Pretendes que nos emborrachemos? —preguntó Sherlock a John cuando tuvo la copa llena en las manos de otra vez.

—Si quisiera emborracharte no lo haría con esto.

— ¿Has emborrachado a muchas personas?

—Soy un maldito médico Sherlock, conozco de los estragos del alcohol en la sangre de las personas —John respiró —eres demasiado alto… necesitaríamos bebernos toda la botella para estar ebrios y aun así no creo que estuviéramos —John buscó la palabra —nada más que un poco desinhibidos.

— ¿Te refieres a que no vamos a vaciar nuestros estómagos en el suelo y a dormir encima de toda la porquería?

—Lindo —respondió John —pero sí, básicamente a eso me refiero…

Tres cuartos de hora después ambos estaban ebrios, no cayéndose de borrachos, pero sin duda desinhibidos, tal y como John había vaticinado. Soltaban risas insulsas y Sherlock hablaba sin parar.

John miró al detective, se veía diferente, sin ese porte rígido que le caracterizaba, su seño, usualmente fruncido estaba relajado y reía de manera descarada mientras contaba cómo había escondido los panecillos de Mycroft cuando tenía siete años.

John reía a carcajada limpia imaginando a los hermanos Holmes peleando por un par de panqueques.

—… entonces buscó por toda la casa —decía Sherlock sonriente —pero claro que no los encontró.

— ¿Dónde los habías metido? —preguntó John.

—Se los di a comer a Barbarroja.

Ambos soltaron la carcajada, John tomó la copa de Sherlock y la suya de nuevo y se acercó a llenarlas, la botella estaba vacía, no quedaba ni una gota de bourbon.

Sherlock bufó.

—Debiste comprar una botella más grande.

—Lo haré la próxima vez —John se dejó caer, tenía sueño, Sherlock frente a él también se veía somnoliento —creo que me iré a dormir —aclaró John mientras se ponía de pie, el mundo había pasado de ser un lugar estático a moverse constantemente, llegó con paso tambaleante hasta las puertas que daban a la escalera. Allá arriba a lo que parecían kilómetros de distancia estaba su habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Sherlock desde el sillón.

—Debo subir todas esas escaleras —dijo John exagerando sus palabras y sus ademanes.

Sherlock se le quedó mirando, John tenía un problema, John no quería subir las escaleras, pero John quería dormir. John necesitaba una cama, una que no estuviera en otro piso. Sherlock intentó enfocarse y pensar, pero su mente estaba obnubilada por el alcohol. Podría decirle al doctor que durmiera en el sofá, pero el sofá no era cómodo para dormir, no como una cama. La cama de John estaba lejos, necesitaban una cama cerca, la cama de Sherlock estaba cerca.

Sherlock frunció las cejas, incluso para los genios pensar cuando se está ebrio es complicado, pero luego, la luz llegó.

—Quédate en mi cama.

El Doctor volteó a mirarle, parecía intentaba encontrar sentido a las palabras del detective.

— ¿En tu cama? Nosotros nunca hemos dormido juntos.

— ¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho?

—No tengo idea —respondió John.

— ¿Vienes?

—Seguro.

John regresó sobre sus pasos y ambos se dirigieron tambaleantes hacia el dormitorio de Sherlock.

El detective se dejó caer sobre la cama e hizo un espacio para John, el doctor se dejó caer también, estaban tan cerca y tan sonrientes que no parecían ellos mismos.

— ¿Te has preguntado de qué color tienes los ojos? —preguntó John mientras veía a Sherlock aún más de cerca.

—No, —respondió Holmes — ¿de qué color son?

John se acercó un poco más, estaban tan juntos que sus alientos se mezclaban. Los ojos de Sherlock parpadeaban pesadamente, como si sus pestañas pesaran en realidad toneladas, el sueño estaba venciéndole.

—Son, como un día neblinoso a través de un caleidoscopio.

—Ese no es un color John.

—Para mí sí—murmuró el doctor antes de cerrar los ojos por completo, siente como la frente del detective se pega con la propia y luego la dulce caída hacia el sueño…

* * *

El mundo es un lugar maravilloso, John está ahora despierto, aunque sus ojos estén cerrados, se siente más descansado de lo que se ha sentido en meses, pero no solo eso, se siente feliz, no sabe cuál es el motivo de su felicidad, lo único que sabe es que aquel día será maravilloso, porque su pecho le dice que debe serlo, porque el mundo es maravilloso y John está en su hogar, en ese hogar que huele a leña quemándose en la chimenea y a Sherlock Holmes.

John tiene miedo de moverse, pero abre los ojos de golpe ante aquel pensamiento y se da de lleno con la vista del detective a su lado, John escanea su alrededor, está en la habitación de Sherlock, y el hombre está junto a él, frente con frente, durmiendo apaciblemente.

"Al menos estamos completamente vestidos", piensa el doctor antes de intentar escapar, se mueve muy despacio, pero aun así Sherlock abre los ojos, por un segundo su rostro refleja contrariedad.

—Yo creo que… —John intenta tragar el nudo que se instaló en su garganta —bebimos demasiado.

John huye hacia el baño y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Fue solamente un desliz, se emborracharon y acabaron durmiendo en el mejor lugar que encontraron, eso fue todo, será suficiente con no volver a hablar del tema y evitar que vuelva a pasar.

* * *

Segundo Error: No Hablar del Problema

En el 221-B nunca se volvió a hablar de aquella noche, los inquilinos siguieron con su rutina del día a día, John sepultó lo más que pudo aquella remembranza.

Aunque secretamente de vez en cuando pensaba en ello, sus recuerdos se mezclaban en la bruma de la embriaguez, mandándole constantemente imágenes de los ojos de Sherlock soñolientos y brillantes.

John respiró profundamente en un intento de evadir los pensamientos, están sentados ante la barra de un bar, Sherlock asegura que de un momento a otro el culpable de un doble asesinato en Yorkshire aparecerá.

— ¿Por qué crees que vendrá?

—He investigado.

— ¿Tu red de indigentes? —pregunta John recordando como Sherlock le entregó un billete a uno de ellos a la entrada de aquel bar.

El detective asiente: —nuestro amigo pertenece a un grupo de vendedores de droga que hacen sus reuniones en la parte trasera del bar. Así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es sentarnos a esperar, la reunión empieza dentro de una hora.

—Si la reunión comienza dentro de una hora —John se muerde los labios — ¿Por qué llegamos nosotros hace —el doctor mira el reloj —una hora?

—Estamos bebiendo.

Los recuerdos se arremolinan en la mente del doctor, la vez anterior que ellos bebieron juntos acabaron durmiendo en la cama de Sherlock. John aleja un poco la cerveza que está ingiriendo como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba envenenada. Ha sido casi un movimiento involuntario.

— ¿Crees que intento emborracharte? —John voltea a mirar al detective — ¿o crees que trato de meterte a mi cama de nuevo?

John sonríe con embarazo, ellos nunca habían mencionado aquella noche, por otro lado, la idea de que Sherlock, que es el ser más extraordinario que ha visto jamás tenga el más leve interés en meter a su cama a un médico militar retirado por invalidez, es cuando menos risible.

—Claro que no, Sherlock.

—Claro que no, John.

Secretamente ambos esperan que ocurra.

Hora y media después, el hombre al que esperaban llega al bar.

—Ahí está —dice John a Sherlock mientras vacían otro tarro de cerveza. El doctor había previsto llevar la cuenta de las cervezas, pero cuando Sherlock empezó a sonreír abiertamente, simplemente se perdió ¿eran cuatro o siete? — ¿Cuál es el plan? —susurra en el oído del detective.

—Se reunirán en el sótano, —John mira la puerta por la que han desaparecido — la puerta está al fondo de unas cocinas que ya no se utilizan, sacamos de combate al guardia y trabamos la puerta, para dar oportunidad de que Lestrade llegue.

— ¿No hay más salidas? —pregunta el doctor a lo que Sherlock niega con la cabeza —simple —murmura John.

Al menos no están muy ebrios; se levantan con paso medianamente firme y se encaminan hacia la puerta. Bajan las escaleras y miran a través de una cocina cochambrosa y abandonada. Al otro lado un hombre con aspecto de gorila está distraído jugando con un celular.

Ambos se acercan sigilosamente al amparo de un montón de gavetas y anaqueles repletos de ollas sucias y moho. Sherlock hace una seña a John, se separan, el único foco encendido está justamente encima del guardia al que van a noquear, una franca tontería, ya que le hace un blanco perfecto.

John aparece en el campo visual del hombre.

—Hey tú, —susurra el tipo —que haces aquí.

—Estoy buscando los baños —responde John con lo que espera sea su voz más inofensiva.

—Largo de aquí…

—Pero necesito encontrar los sanitarios.

—Largo —el tipo camina pesadamente hacia John, es al menos una cabeza más grande que Sherlock y tres veces más ancho que John.

John se alista para empezar a repartir golpes cuando un golpe sordo se escucha, el hombre pone los ojos en blanco y cae hacia enfrente, el doctor, intenta paliar la caída del tipo, para evitar que haga ruido y ponga sobre aviso a sus compinches.

John y Sherlock trancan la puerta con una de las estanterías. Mientras John da los últimos empujones a la estantería Sherlock envía un mensaje a Lestrade.

— ¿Y ahora? —el detective ha comenzado a caminar hacia el bar, John camina tras él. Sherlock hace un ademán descuidado con la mano.

—Esperaremos a Lestrade.

John frunce el entrecejo pero no dice nada, Sherlock se dirige hacia la barra y pide otra cerveza para cada uno.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste un caso tan fácil como éste? —pregunta John, lo resolviste en menos de seis horas.

—Lestrade estaba perdido —responde mientras se encoje de hombros.

Han vaciado dos rondas para cuando Scotland Yard llega. Y están vaciando la cuarta para cuando el D.I. Lestrade clausura el bar.

Ambos caminan un poco tambaleantes hasta conseguir un taxi, tardan al menos siete minutos intentando abrir la puerta del 221-B y la escalera que lleva al salón parece eterna pues con sus movimientos erráticos suben un escalón y bajan dos. Cuando por fin llegan, John se queda mirando el resto de las escaleras.

— ¿Te quedarás esta noche conmigo? —Sherlock pregunta con voz enronquecida y boca sonriente.

—Si lo quieres —responde John con un asentimiento despegando los ojos de las escaleras y dirigiéndolos a Holmes.

—Lo quiero.

Sherlock toma la mano de John y le arrastra hasta su habitación, ambos se ríen como dos adolescentes. Al entrar en la habitación del detective éste comienza a desnudarse.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta John, su voz suena arrastrada por el alcohol y escandalizada por el temor, parpadea mucho y parece estar teniendo problemas para enfocar la larguirucha figura de Sherlock.

—No voy a dormir con esta ropa —Sherlock hala las cobijas y se deja caer en la cama, vestido con apenas un bóxer de color negro.

John comienza a desvestirse, se siente cohibido, por principio, nunca ha sido un exhibicionista, pero la mirada que Sherlock está lanzándole —y que es una balanza perfecta entre añoranza y hambre —le hace sentir _distinto_.

Una vez vestido solo con una trusa roja se deja caer en la cama al lado de Sherlock, el detective pregunta.

— ¿Crees que mañana nos acordemos de esto?

—No creo que estemos tan borrachos.

Sherlock se acerca un poco más y con algo muy parecido a la ingenuidad traza el labio inferior de John con la lengua, luego se retira en busca de una reacción.

El doctor acorta el espacio que Sherlock ha interpuesto.

— ¿Hablaremos de ello mañana, John?

—No lo creo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé.

El militar toma los labios de Sherlock despacio, permite al detective acurrucarse junto a su cuerpo, danza con su lengua un compás tan lento que parece un ritmo de vals, luego después de lo que parecen horas, ambos caen dormidos.

* * *

El mundo sin duda es bueno, el mundo es un lugar plateado, para John. Hace unos momentos que ha despertado, la luz gris de una mañana nublada se cuela por entre las cortinas de la habitación de Sherlock, por la ventana abierta se cuela un viento frío trayendo el olor a tierra y pasto mojados que le hablan a John sobre mañanas lluviosas y nubes grises y en su mente no hay nada que pudiera ser mejor que estar acurrucado al lado de Sherlock, mirando su pecho subir y bajar al compás de su respiración tranquila, sentir el aroma de su cabello en la nariz y el sabor de su saliva en los labios.

Cuando el detective abre los ojos, John sabe que el tiempo terminó, abandona la cama recoge su ropa y se aleja de la habitación, hacia la realidad en la que Sherlock está casado con su trabajo y John es solo su blogger.

* * *

Tercer Error: Ahondar En el Problema

Doce monitores alumbran escasamente la estancia, John, mira fijamente uno en particular, en él se puede ver un largo pasillo de ladrillo, iluminado con luces fluorescentes y en él, un hombre vestido con un largo abrigo Belstaff: Sherlock, camina con paso seguro por el pasillo.

—Tendrás que dar la vuelta a la derecha en el siguiente recodo —susurra John a través de un auricular que lleva en la oreja izquierda.

No entiende cómo fue que Sherlock le convenció de que esto era buena idea.

John sigue mirando los monitores, Sherlock da vuelta a la izquierda y desaparece de la pantalla, para aparecer inmediatamente en otra un poco a la derecha. El médico tiene, además, desplegado, un mapa de todos aquellos pasillos sobre el tablero.

Según Mycroft, uno de los hombres encargados de la informática dentro de aquel edificio era un traidor, sin embargo no están seguros de quién de ellos se trata. La tarea de Sherlock y John era infiltrarse y robar la información de las tres computadoras de los sospechosos, algo habrá en una de ellas que pudiera decirles quién era el verdadero insidioso.

Mycroft les había facilitado claves de acceso y ellos al más puro estilo de una película de espías, se habían colado dentro del edificio.

Sherlock que era mejor en informática sería el encargado de hackear las computadoras, mientras que John, que se había colado al centro de mando le guiaba.

El doctor no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había hecho Mycroft para lograr desocupar el centro de mando, lo único que sabía era que solo les había garantizado media hora.

— ¿Por qué estamos ayudando a tu hermano con esto? —pregunta John.

—Lestrade no ha tenido un buen caso en siglos, esto es más divertido que estar en el departamento.

John no dice nada más, las últimas semanas han sido difíciles, ambos han intentado ignorar lo que ha ocurrido, pero en realidad, al menos para el médico, los recuerdos siguen latentes, el sabor y la sensación de la boca de Sherlock parece un ente vivo contra los labios de John.

No está seguro si el detective siente igual, de lo que sí está seguro es de que algo ha cambiado, que estar al lado del hombre en el salón, con esa distancia aberrante que hay entre sus sillones es claustrofóbico, que quisiera tomarle de la mano y llevarlo hasta la habitación, que quisiera acurrucarse en la cama al lado de su cuerpo, de nuevo, una y otra vez, que quiere más, mucho más, y que le faltan el valor y la certeza para tomarlos.

— ¿Ves la puerta del fondo? —murmura, John.

—La veo —la voz de Sherlock llega distorsionada a través del auricular.

—Esa debe ser la puerta.

John ve a través del monitor cómo Sherlock llega hasta el final del pasillo. Del lado derecho hay un panel numérico en el que el detective presiona una secuencia de siete dígitos. La puerta se abre y el hombre traspasa el umbral, John cuida los monitores, su compañero de piso ha desaparecido del monitor de la derecha, para reaparecer en otros dos, en la fila superior. Puede ver a Sherlock desde dos ángulos distintos, y la oficina desde dos esquinas opuestas, la perspectiva es del cien por ciento del espacio.

— ¿Ves algo? —pregunta Sherlock a John.

—No, —responde el doctor, mientras busca en ambos monitores señal de algún movimiento —parece que estás solo.

—Al parecer esto será igual de aburrido.

—Cállate y date prisa se han ido quince minutos.

Sherlock se acerca a las computadoras y por medio de tres USB distintas comenzó a descarar archivos.

John vigila el resto de los monitores hasta que Sherlock desconecta las USB y sale de aquella habitación.

—Vámonos —dice al auricular.

—Te veré afuera —dice John.

John camina a prisa, cuidándose las espaldas, no puede dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Sherlock no está armado, pasa los dedos de manera descuidada por la culata de la SIG que lleva al cinto.

18112006 teclea John a prisa y al fin sale, camina con paso firme mirando alrededor, aquella parte del edificio parece desierta, el poder de Mycroft sin duda es enorme. Camina un poco, más allá, hasta donde las sombras desaparecen dentro de un callejón.

John se inclina un poco, dejando que la oscuridad le cubra, escucha ruidos y echa la mano a la SIG.

—Soy yo —susurra Sherlock un poco más allá.

—Me diste un susto —murmura John —lo tienes.

Sherlock se acerca un poco más, saca de la bolsa del abrigo tres USB's y se las muestra a John como si fueran pepitas de oro.

—Andando.

Caminan, saliendo de la oscuridad hacia las farolas, juntos. Cruzan una avenida y al otro lado el auto negro de Mycroft les espera.

Para cuando llegan al 221-B, ambos están exhaustos.

Luego de asearse regresan al salón. John toma la novela que está leyendo de su mesilla, no tiene idea de qué es, ha leído al menos tres veces la misma línea sin entender una palabra cuando Sherlock entra al salón. Va recién bañado, con el pijama puesto y una bata azul sobre el conjunto, el cabello rizado aún no se ha esponjado como John sabe que lo hará conforme vaya secándose. Lleva en las manos una botella de bourbon como la que compartieron la primera noche y dos copas.

John le mira mientras sirve.

—Regalo de Mycroft —aclara entregándole una copa al doctor.

— ¿De Mycroft? —pregunta John.

—La ha dejado mientras te bañabas —John está casi seguro que Sherlock está mintiéndole, pero no le importa —Por un trabajo bien hecho —dice levantando la copa.

—Por un trabajo bien hecho —responde John levantando la suya y mirando a Sherlock a los ojos.

Ambos apuran el contenido.

La botella ha quedado vacía en el salón y ellos han terminado besuqueándose en la cama de Sherlock, John siente la desesperación correrle por las venas mientras los suspiros de Sherlock se ahogan contra sus labios.

Sus manos recorren el torso del detective con firmeza, mientras siente como las manos del otro le acarician la espalda.

—John —la voz del detective sale ronca, plagada de nostalgia — ¿vamos a hacer el amor, John?

El médico deja de besar el cuello de Sherlock y le mira: —bebiste demasiado —responde.

— ¿Lo haremos?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ambos estamos ebrios.

—No lo suficiente —susurra el detective de nuevo contra los labios del doctor.

—No lo suficiente como para hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás.

—No me arrepentiré.

John sonríe un poco: —lo creeré cuando no tengas nada de alcohol en la sangre.

—De acuerdo John —Sherlock busca su lugar contra el pecho del militar.

* * *

El mundo es un lugar horrible, John está seguro de ello al cien por cien, si no lo fuera, entonces el mundo se quedaría en una noche eterna, en una noche en la que Sherlock pudiera simplemente quedarse a su lado, ser solo ese hombre de ojos imposibles que se acurruca en aquel momento contra su pecho, no volver a su papel de detective sociópata.

Pero el mundo es un lugar horrible, el mundo amanece, despierta. La ventana se ha quedado abierta, por ella el viento frío se cuela, ninguno de los dos recordó encender la calefacción la noche anterior, fuera, los sonidos de la gran ciudad despertando, los coches arrancan y las personas zapatean sobre las aceras de camino hacia sus trabajos.

El mundo amanece y la tregua termina, John sabe que han cometido un error tras otro desde que todo comenzó, el permitir que ocurriera, el evitar hablar de ello y ahora, obviamente, esperar algo que nunca va a ocurrir, no importa cuánto John lo desee, no importa cuánto Sherlock lo permita, aquello es un error pues alimenta la esperanza de algo que nunca va a suceder.

El viento es tan frío que hace que la respiración de Sherlock se convierta en vaho. El detective se remueve en su sueño y John sabe que el tiempo está terminando. Sherlock abre un poco los ojos pero en lugar de apartarse como suele hacer jala una de las cobijas, hasta sus cabezas, sumergiéndolos en la oscuridad de nuevo, como si se tratara de una noche quimérica.

Sherlock vuelve a acomodarse contra el pecho de John, unas horas más de tregua, es un error, pero también es suficiente… por ahora.

* * *

Cuarto Error: No Ver La Solución del Problema

—Te dije desde hace siglos que tenías que conseguir un arma.

— ¿Para qué? —Sherlock frunce el entrecejo, mientras siguen caminando por la oscuridad —esa es tu parte del trabajo, llevar el arma.

John no dice nada, solo se enfoca al frente. Los arcos de Vauxhall son probablemente el último lugar en el que a John le gustaría estar, pero así es éste trabajo. La luna llena está muy alta en el cielo y lanza una luz grisácea sobre aquella parte de la ciudad. Es insuficiente por completo, pero al menos les permite no andar a tropezones.

Encender las linternas no es una opción, pues el hombre al que buscan está armado, lo último que necesitan es ser un blanco fácil.

Hay fardos aquí y allá, imposible saber cuáles de ellos son indigentes y cuales son cosas apiladas, de vez en cuando escuchan a las ratas correr por entre sus tobillos, John siente escalofríos cada vez que algún bulto le pasa junto a las piernas.

Lleva la SIG apretada muy fuerte, si sus nudillos fueran visibles seguramente estarían blancos, siente la adrenalina corriéndole por la espina, la siente cosquillear en sus dedos, la siente dilatando sus pupilas, pero también siente algo distinto, algo que rara vez se permite sentir en momentos como aquél, pero que ahora no puede apartar. Siente miedo. Trata de apartar aquella sensación molesta de la boca de su estómago, mantener la cabeza fría para poder hacer un buen trabajo, pero el miedo le susurra al oído, le dice que el hombre, el asesino al que buscan está armado, que es peligroso y que Sherlock es un blanco fácil, que Sherlock está desarmado y vulnerable, el miedo le susurra que si algo le sucede a Sherlock en aquel antro de suciedad será su culpa.

John perdió durante la guerra a muchos de sus superiores, a muchos de sus iguales y a muchos subordinados, perdió compañeros y a unos pocos a los que podía haber considerado sus amigos, pero Sherlock no encuadra en ninguna de esas definiciones, Sherlock para él no es un superior, mucho menos un igual o un inferior, Sherlock es mucho más que un compañero y el mote de amigo, sin duda le quedaría pequeño. Sherlock es… Sherlock. Imposible de encuadrar en ninguna definición conocida.

Ambos hombres caminan un poco más, es entonces cuando escuchan un gorgoteo asqueroso, los dos, de pie muy juntos se acercan, John puede ver los ojos de Sherlock brillar a la luz pálida de la luna, sus ojos son plateados como los de los gatos, Sherlock asiente un poco y John saca una linterna, hay un hombre tirado sobre el suelo, tiene los ojos aterrorizados y un tajo enorme en la garganta. El doctor apenas con un vistazo sabe que el pobre diablo está perdido, ni estando en aquel momento en el hospital más equipado del mundo habría manera de salvarlo, está ahogándose en su propia sangre.

—Dios —murmura John, en los ojos de aquel hombre está el entendimiento de que está al final de su camino.

— ¿A dónde fue? —murmura Sherlock muy bajo, el hombre apunta hacia el final de aquel pasillo, John desvía la luz de la linterna hacia esa dirección, hay un par de recovecos más y luego la pared, están en un callejón sin salida.

La mano de aquel hombre cae, el doctor le toma el pulso, pero ha fallecido, John apaga la linterna y susurra al oído de Sherlock:

—Tiene que estar por aquí. —Siente a su lado como Sherlock asiente, quizás sea a causa de la oscuridad o del miedo pero las palabras salen de la boca de John antes de que pueda contenerlas —por favor ten cuidado.

Siente más que ver como Sherlock le mira extrañado, luego el detective asiente de nuevo.

John hace señas a Sherlock para que caminen por lados distintos de aquel pasillo, será mucho más difícil atacarles o dispararles si van separados.

Un poco más adelante John se detiene, escucha ruido tras unos contenedores una sombra asoma unos metros por delante de él. Por principio el Doctor no sabe que está mirando, luego el sonido característico de un revolver siendo amartillado, entonces lo entiende, el hombre va a dispararle a Sherlock.

—Sherlock, al suelo —grita John.

El detective se deja caer, sin pensarlo, confiado completamente a los instintos de John, pero el doctor ha cometido un error, el asesino no le había visto, el instante en que su voz se escucha y él mira si Sherlock se ha puesto a cubierto, el homicida cambia de blanco y dispara a John.

John es rápido, en la milicia siempre se caracterizó por ser excelente en el uso de las armas, cuando el fogonazo destella, el Doctor ya ha apuntado, la bala abandona la SIG justo un instante antes de que sienta el dolor punzante en algún lugar del vientre.

Sherlock se acerca encendiendo la linterna.

—Míralo a él —Sherlock tiene los ojos muy abiertos, parece a punto de entrar en pánico mientras se acerca a John —míralo a él —John quiere que se cerciore que dio en el blanco, que el asesino está muerto o cuando menos inconsciente.

—John.

—Míralo a él, ten cuidado, míralo a él.

Sherlock se aleja, John no distingue bien, entre la oscuridad y su vista nublada pero le parece que el detective está temblando. El hombre toma rápidamente el pulso del homicida y regresa al lado de John.

—John, —no hay duda Sherlock está temblando —Dios John, ¿qué hago John?

—La… —John apenas puede hablar, la boca le sabe metálica y siente la consciencia desvanecerse —…hemorragia.

—No puedo John —los ojos de Sherlock están enrojecidos, John puede ver las lágrimas destellando de manera extraña a la exigua luz de la linterna —Dios John no puedo, no sé…

—Sherlock —John compone una sonrisa rota, —eres maravilloso, impresionante.

Sherlock se quita la bufanda y trata de contener la hemorragia, toma su celular y habla con alguien, su voz siempre viril se escucha chillona. Sostiene la cabeza de John contra su regazo y solloza quedamente.

—Estoy bien, —extrañamente es el doctor quien intenta confortar al detective.

—Me salvaste —susurra Sherlock.

—Tú me salvaste a mi primero —dice John recordando lo gris y horrenda que era su vida antes de que ese hombre ridículo y tremendo entrara en ella. Escucha los sollozos apagados de Sherlock que resuenan en la oscuridad del túnel, las ratas siguen corriendo, pueden escucharlas chillar y aunque es el lugar más impropio e impensado John hace la pregunta que le ha carcomido por demasiado tiempo — ¿Sherlock, por qué nunca hablamos de lo que estaba sucediendo?

—No lo sé, John.

—Deberíamos hacerlo.

—Lo haremos, —dice la voz de Sherlock desde la lejanía, John se siente desprenderse y con las fuerzas que le quedan se aferra al abrigo ridículamente caro de Sherlock, luego cae a la oscuridad.

* * *

El mundo es un lugar extraño, huele y suena a ambivalencia, el olor de la fetidez y la inmundicia le rodean, pero aun así percibe la estúpidamente cara loción que Sherlock utiliza, siente bajo sus piernas el frío y duro cemento, pero su torso está acurrucado contra la calidez del detective, aunque su propio corazón late de manera errática escucha el corazón de Sherlock batir potentemente y aunque las ratas chillan alrededor, John no cambiaría de lugar, pues la voz de Sherlock le susurra al oído que todo estará bien, que estarán juntos.

En aquel momento no hay un amanecer para John, todo se envuelve en tinieblas y recuerda aquella ocasión en la que Sherlock le pregunto en qué pensaría si estuviera muriendo y sabe que la respuesta fue correcta aunque el motivo ahora ha cambiado.

En ese entonces John simplemente quería seguir viviendo "pido Dios que me dejes vivir", ahora todo es distinto, su mundo hizo implosión en torno al hombre que le sostiene, su único pensamiento coherente es una súplica "pido Dios que me dejes quedarme a su lado".

* * *

Problema Resuelto

John ha vuelto a Baker Street luego de una considerable temporada en el hospital. El detective parece no recordar la conversación que tuvieron aquella noche en Vauxhall y John por una cuestión de delicadeza no va a recordárselo.

Ambos están sentados en el salón, en silencio, John mira una y otra vez la misma línea del libro que finge leer, Sherlock parece perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras observa el fuego de la chimenea, el ambiente es tenso.

—Creo que iré a dormir un poco —John se pone de pie con una mueca, la herida ya no duele pero la piel de alrededor aún se siente tirante, por fortuna lo más peligroso fue la pérdida de sangre pues no hubo ningún órgano dañado.

El detective se incorpora para ayudarlo.

—Podrías quedarte en mi habitación —John mira a Sherlock, pero esté tiene la vista clavada en el suelo.

— ¿Has estado bebiendo? —pregunta con un tono de broma que no le queda a la situación.

Sherlock niega con la cabeza y sus ojos revolotean sobre los ojos azules de John y luego de regreso al suelo.

—Solo para que no tengas que subir las escaleras.

—Gracias —susurra el doctor muy quedamente, como si alguien pudiera escucharles.

Ambos caminan hacia la habitación del detective, con una distancia prudente entre ellos, como si tocarse fuera un error, uno más.

John comienza a desvestirse y el moreno tiene la educación de mirar hacia otro lado, el doctor se deja caer en un lado de la cama, su cuerpo roza la orilla, Sherlock luego ocupa el otro extremo y entre ellos queda lo que parece un precipicio de silencio.

Esto es un error, John lo sabe, todo es un error, ha sido error tras error, desde aquella primera borrachera, ¿es que nunca van a cansarse del silencio, del dolor que esto causa?, ¿es que las palabras que Sherlock dijo aquel día en Vauxhall no eran nada, fueron solo el momento, el miedo?

—John.

— ¿Sí?

—Dijiste que deberíamos hablar.

—Sí.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hacemos?

—No lo sé.

—John —el doctor siente como el cuerpo de Sherlock se acerca y él a su vez se mueve hacia el detective como una polilla atraída por la luz, Sherlock ocupa su lugar en el pecho de John y el médico besa la frente de mármol —yo quiero hablar —susurra Sherlock.

—También yo.

—Te amo John.

—Y yo a ti.

Sherlock levanta la cabeza y sonríe, tan franco, tan abierto que John piensa que va a derretirse en un charco de adoración pura. Toma los labios del hombre, quedo, lento, sin prisa, ya no teme al amanecer, porque ahora ya no importa.

La solución era tan simple, piensa John, mientras los labios de Sherlock besan su pecho, con cuidado, evitando aplicar presión en la herida de su vientre, si tan solo ambos se permitieran sentir con más facilidad, todo podría fluir, los labios del detective ahora están en su cuello, y los ojos de John aun contra su voluntad se cierran con deleite ante la sensación. Los largos dedos de Sherlock dibujan la cicatriz circular que la bala dejó, con delicadeza, apenas tocando la piel con las puntas, antes de seguir su camino hacia el sur del cuerpo de John.

El consultor, despacio se deshace de la ropa interior de John y luego de la propia. En una ocasión anterior, Sherlock preguntó si harían el amor, ahora mientras toma del cajón un bote de lubricante y se coloca entre las piernas del rubio ni siquiera parece necesario preguntar, no hay nada entre ellos, no hay silencio tenso, ni la ebriedad como pretexto, no hay sociopatías, ni estrés post-traumático en ese espacio, solo ellos cuerpo a cuerpo, en total armonía.

Sherlock se detiene antes de ir demasiado lejos, mira a John a los ojos esperando una señal, la señal de alto o de siga, la señal que le diga que hacer. El rubio asiente despacio y luego llega la intrusión, dolorosa y resbaladiza pero esperada y bienvenida. Su carne se abre para dar paso a la del detective en una sensación tremenda y poderosa, nada comparable con nada.

John suspira y sus manos aprietan las sábanas verdes a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer. El ritmo es lento, tan lento que parece llevar una eternidad cada envestida —si es que puede llamárseles de esa manera —, John no sabe si lo que contiene a Sherlock es el miedo a lastimarle o el miedo de a algo nuevo. Quizás ambas.

—John. —Susurra Sherlock y la palabra se deshace en sus labios, parece extraña, ha perdido la connotación de su nombre para convertirse en algo más —John. —Como si fuera algún tipo de rezo, como si fuera una palabra mágica. —John.

Sherlock sigue entrando y saliendo con lentitud del cuerpo del soldado, la intrusión deja de serlo hasta convertirse en una invitación, el cuerpo de John le sigue cada vez que él se aleja en busca del roce, la fricción, en busca de la sensación de saciedad.

Sherlock toma el miembro de John, está húmedo, y desliza su mano por todo lo largo al mismo ritmo pausado.

—Sherlock —John va a suplicar si es necesario —por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres, John? —Sherlock entra de nuevo en el cuerpo del doctor despacio, siente como el miembro que tiene en las manos pulsar entre sus dedos, sabe que John está al borde —Dilo, di lo que quieres y lo haré, lo que sea John, para ti.

—Por favor… —los ojos de John están apretados, sus dedos clavados en las sábanas, como si necesitara aferrarse al mundo real, como si no quisiera ser arrastrado por aquel torbellino llamado Sherlock Holmes, pero a la vez suplicando por ello.

Sherlock acelera el ritmo con el que acaricia a John, pero mantiene las penetraciones a la mínima velocidad.

—Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock —el detective medio sonríe, John se derrama en su mano, con un hondo suspiro, los dedos del doctor sueltan las sábanas y su cuerpo se deja caer lánguido, recibiendo aun el miembro del moreno.

John se siente extraño, eufórico y adormilado a la vez, sin embargo el verdadero éxtasis, la verdadera conclusión de aquel momento no llega con el orgasmo propio, sino con el ajeno, el momento en el que Sherlock se vierte dentro suyo, tibio. Con un gruñido, los ojos apretados y los rizos negros salvajes sobre la frente, es esa la culminación de John.

Sherlock cae a su lado, extenuado y medio sonriente. Las cobijas están manchadas y el estómago de John también, pero a Sherlock no le importa, se acurruca en el pecho de John, en el que ha pasado a ser su lugar.

— ¿Por qué fue tan complicado llegar hasta aquí, John?

—No lo sé —responde John.

—Tú nunca sabes nada.

—Es por eso que yo no soy el único detective consultor del mundo.

Sherlock medio sonríe, todo era tan simple, pero ellos dos eran complicados, tenían que hacerlo todo complicado para que valiera la pena.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí, uff, al final después de todo me ha gustado como quedó ¿y a ustedes? Espero que si, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


End file.
